He'll Always Have Paris
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: He's been through a history that's no one else's. He doesn't remember anything he's been through. She knows him. He has no memory of her, but one thing is certain...he'll always have Paris.
1. History Lesson

**A/N:** welcome one and all to my first X-men fic! I worked really hard on this with **Pfunkmalfunkshun **helping me A LOT. In fact, that's who this story is dedicated to ;) I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: History Lesson<strong>_

"What's the last thing you remember?" Charles asked Logan, who stood in the doorway of the Professor's office.

"Drowning," Logan replied, honestly and quite literally. His consciousness had left his younger self at some point after he had drowned. "What happened after—?"

"Logan!"

He frowned in wonder at the unfamiliar voice before turning to see a petite woman with fire red curls bouncing around her shoulders and down to her waist as she hurried toward him, a bright smile over her lips that reached her sky blue eyes, her cheeks sprinkled with adorable freckles.

"There you are!" she grinned as she stopped next to him, taking his hand as he only stared at her in confusion. "I've been looking everywhere for you! I covered your classes up to now, so you owe me dinner at that place I like tonight. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Logan stared down at her, trying to place her in his past life…the life no one else remembered but him. Her gaze changed to confusion as well before she lifted a hand to snap her fingers in front of his face, breaking him from his trance.

"Seriously, what's with the confused look?" she smirked, lowering her hand to hold his in both of hers. "Pretending not to know me? You sure you wanna play one of these games in front of the Professor?"

"Huh?" he grunted, making her frown again as she leaned back to get a better look at his expression.

"You're not kidding, are you?" she realized, panic rising in her blue gaze.

"Paris," Charles called, having been silent the entire time to watch the exchange before finally stepping in and drawing their attention to him. "We spoke about this, remember?"

"Paris?" Logan frowned in confusion, still trying to figure out who she was. She looked back at him and something shifted in her gaze to recollection as she released his hand and took a step back. He could also see hurt and disappointment in her gaze before she lowered her gaze slightly to hide it. "Sorry, but…who are you?"

Charles watched Paris closely, noting the stab of hurt that reflected in her gaze before he cut in to introduce them…for the second time in his timeline.

"Logan, this is Paris Girdwood," Charles introduced, making Logan glance between him and Paris. He was certainly intrigued by her, and he could scent himself on her, so they must have been close…but he couldn't remember. It made him feel sorry for her. "Paris, you recall the story I told you about those days in 1973, yes?"

Logan watched as she nodded once, solemnly.

"He's returned," Charles explained. "He is not the Logan you've known these past years."

"I know," she nodded again as Logan watched her intently, wondering how she was going to react. She looked to Charles, pointedly avoiding Logan's stare as she reported, "I'll a moving into one of the empty rooms, Professor. I'll have Storm cover all my classes, if that's alright?"

"If you'd like," Charles nodded, and that brought Logan back as he glanced between the two in wonder.

"Wait a minute," he urged, looking to Paris. "Why would you need to move into another room?"

"I don't think you wanna share a room with a complete stranger, do you?" Paris retorted, and Logan could almost taste the venom in her words as she nearly glared at him.

"Paris—"

"I'm sorry, Professor," she cut in as Logan only stared at her in wide-eyed wonder. "Excuse me. I have some packing to do."

She turned and marched out of the room and the men watched her before Logan looked to Charles in shock.

"What the hell did _I _do?" Logan wondered.

"Paris is a very reactionary woman," Charles replied. "I explained that this would happen when the two of you began your relationship, but it seems she has proven to be as unpredictable in this as she is in everything else."

"What am I supposed to do?" Logan wondered. "I can't help what happened. What's she mad at _me_ for?"

"She wanted to know everything that had happened in the timeline you had come from," Charles explained. "She knows everything I found in your mind when my powers returned."

Logan frowned in wonder, still confused as to why she was angry, until he recalled the only thing a woman would be upset about when it came to men…was another woman.

"Jean," he sighed in realization, lifting a hand to rub at his temples. "She knows about Jean."

"If I were you—"

"Yeah," Logan groaned, lowering his hand and turned to head the same way Paris had left. "I'll go talk to her."

He marched through the house to head back to his room, his angry expression keeping the students from getting in his way, but when he reached his doorway, he found Storm standing there as if she were leaving.

"Logan," she began, when she saw him, meeting him a few steps away from his room. "Why is Paris packing?"

"It's complicated," Logan sighed, trying to step around her, but Storm gripped his arm as tightly as she could, surprising him with her strength and making him stop to look at her with wide eyes.

"It always is with you," she nearly ground out, meeting his gaze. "Do you remember what I told you when she turned eighteen?"

Logan drew a blank and he wished he could have the memories of _both _his lives instead of just the one. She was gonna strike him with lightening if she got any angrier.

"Uh…" he hummed, his eyes shifting slightly. "Jog my memory?"

"You—?!"

"Storm, it's ok," Paris called from behind her, standing in the doorway of the bedroom. "Believe me, you don't even wanna know how complicated it is."

"I don't think that helps me look any better, sweetheart," Logan retorted, glancing to Paris as Storm released his arm and looked to Paris in wonder.

"Thanks for covering my next class," Paris nodded to Storm. "I'll be make the one after it, I promise."

Storm nodded before turning to head down the hall again, throwing a glare at Logan as she passed him and once she was a good distance away, he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He looked to Paris as she stared at him from the threshold as he remained a few feet away from the door and when their gazes locked he felt a stab of guilt at the hurt in her gaze. He wasn't the man she knew. They both knew it. But that did nothing to dull her pain, and he knew that, too.

"I'll be out of here in an hour," she assured him, and he could hear the lump in her throat threatening to make her cry. She didn't say anything more as she turned back into the room and disappeared, making Logan sigh in exasperation before heading after her. He stepped into the room and shut the door behind him before crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back on the closed door. Paris looked up at him, unfazed as she continued packing a duffle bag on the bed. "Here to toss me out yourself?"

"I hadn't planned on tossing you out," he replied, but she only continued packing. "Can you stop for a minute so we can talk?"

"What is there to talk about?" she shrugged, not looking at him. "You don't remember me. And like I said, I doubt you wanna share a room and a bed with a complete stranger. You may not know me…but _I_ know _you_." She suddenly stopped, her eyes settling on something sitting on the nightstand she was next to. "At least…I _did_."

Logan watched her lift what looked like a picture frame from the stand and stare at it for a moment. Paris slammed the frame face down on the stand, a slight, purple glow emitting from it, briefly before she turned back to packing.

"Look, I may not know anything about you anymore, but I know a thing or two about women," Logan began, but she didn't stop, and it looked like she was being more forceful with her things as she packed. "You don't strike me as the kind of girl that would be _this_ mad just because I lost my memory or whatever, so that leaves one thing _any_ woman would be pissed about: Another woman."

Paris yanked the zipper shut on her duffle bag and lifted it to pull it onto her shoulder and marched toward the door. She stopped an inch away from him but he didn't move, both staring each other down.

"Out of my way, Wolverine," she snarled, her blue stare never wavering for his hazel one.

"If Charles told you everything he saw from the future _I_ knew, then he told you about Jean," Logan continued, their gaze still locked. "And I'm guessing he told you about my feelings for her."

"He may have mentioned it," Paris muttered, and though she tried not to, he could see her giving a slight pout as she sulked. He had to admit, even though he didn't know her, the fact that she was jealous made him feel that sense of pride he hadn't felt in a long time. Paris gave a sigh, bringing him out of his thoughts as she turned back toward the bed to sit down on it with a huff of a breath before she looked up at him with glassy eyes. "You wanna know the truth?"

"Yeah, that would be nice," Logan scoffed, pushing off the door to step toward him and sit next to her, leaving a decent space between them. She glanced at the space and seemed to become even more depressed, sending another jab of guilt through his heart. "Geez, could you stop looking like I kicked your puppy and talk to me? You don't have to leave here, ok? I don't want you to."

Paris took in a breath before swallowing hard then sighing, "You're right. It's not just that you don't know who I am. Don't get me wrong, it hurts…but what hurts even more is that…you're in love with someone else. It would've made things easier if you had told me how you felt once in a while, but…"

She trailed off as Logan only watched her, listening intently before she took another deep breath to continue.

"I always told you. Every _day_ I told you. But you never told me how you felt about me, and now…now you're not _my_ Logan…you're hers," she shuddered her last few words before facing away from him, not wanting him to see the tears gathering in her eyes as she gave way to them.

Logan's heart clenched tightly as he heard her quiet sobs, her shoulders shuddering with them before he finally shifted closer to her, taking her duffle bag from her shoulder and tossing it on the bed behind her. She turned to him with wide, teary eyes, but he said nothing as he wrapped an arm around her should to pull her against his chest, making her gasp in surprise.

"Logan—?"

"Shut up for a second," he cut in, unmoving. "It's my turn now. I may not be exactly the man you knew, but I'm most of him. I've just lived a different life. I must have chosen to be with you for a reason, Paris…you just gotta remind me." He shifted back to look at her, but when she didn't look up at him, he lifted a hand to grip her chin and bring her gaze to his. "Think you can do that?"

She gave a small smile and sniffled before lifting a hand to wipe her tears away, nodding, "I can try."

"Good," Logan nodded with a small smile, lowering his hand from her chin, his other hand from her shoulders to let her sit back. "You get unpacked again, alright? You're not going anywhere. You're staying right here, got it?"

Paris brightened up instantly and nodded again with a grin before frowning when he stood and made for the door and she asked, "Where are you going?"

"I gotta talk to the Professor," he explained, gripping the knob of the door and smirking as he opened the door to step out and he gave a wink as he added, "History lesson."

Paris gave a giggle, making him stop and stare at her for a moment, but she seemed to understand why he was now frozen in place as she smiled, knowingly.

"You looked at me like that the first time you heard me giggle," she smirked before leaning back and grabbing her bag to start unpacking. "You promised to make me giggle like that more often, just to hear it. Go on…before you're late for class."

Logan finally came out of his trance and stepped into the hall, not bothering to shut the door behind him as he made his way back down the hall. Paris couldn't help but smile before looking to the picture frame she'd slammed down on the stand, then lifted her hand toward it. It was surrounded by a purple glow as it rose from the stand and floated toward her into her hand. She sneered at herself when she noticed she had slammed it down so hard that the glass cracked and splintered.

"Me and my heavy hand," she sighed, picking at the glass, slightly. "I'll have to get Glazer to fix it for me."

Paris couldn't help but stare, fixedly at the picture in the frame. It was a selfie she had taken the day of her graduation.

She was covered in X-Men yellow of the cap and gown, the blue tassel hanging down in front of her cheek as it was turned toward the camera while she pressed her lips to the cheek of the man in the picture with her. Logan was giving his signature brow raise as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye, but he had an amused smirk over his lips. He had been forced to wear a suit that day, by her and the fact that he was handing out the diplomas, and he looked very dashing, even with his hair finally starting to grey at his temples. She thought it just added to his rugged handsomeness.

She sighed, unable to keep herself from wondering what would happen, now that the man she loved didn't even know her.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Logan made his way back toward Charles' office, unable to shake this feeling of intrigue for Paris. She was cute, he couldn't deny that. From the mass of red curls on her head to the freckles sprinkled over her cheeks and even when she was angry she looked adorable. It was easy for him to see why he'd been attracted to her in this timeline. And then there was her power. He didn't know what she could do, but he had caught a glimpse of it when she slammed that picture frame down on the stand in anger.

He was definitely going to ask Charles about her…and he was _definitely_ going to try to get to know her better. He meant what he had told her about choosing to be with her for a reason. He _must_ have…he just needed to find out what was.

Logan frowned when he caught a familiar scent close by just before he was suddenly pulled from the hall and slammed back against a wall. He quickly recovered from the shock to see Jean standing in front of him, nearly glaring at him.

_Now_ what?

"Are you insane?" she growled, making him frown in confusion.

"What?" he blurted and she stepped closer to him to glare into his eyes.

"Reaching for me like that in front of Scott!" she snapped, quietly. "He's gonna find out!"

Logan's frown deepened, as did his confusion. Jean rolled her eyes, folding her arms in front of her as she still glared at him.

"_Now_ you play dumb," she muttered. "We'll meet up tonight and you can explain yourself then."

He watched her turn to the hall, but finally recovered long enough to grab her arm, stopping her and drawing her gaze back to him.

"Where?" was all he could ask.

"Where we _always_ meet," she replied.

"Um…which is..?" he prompted.

Jean frowned in wonder before reporting, "The woods behind the mansion."

"Ok, got it," he nodded, releasing her arm, but she stepped back toward him.

"Logan, are you ok?" she asked. "You're acting strange today."

"I'm fine," he lied. This was the third woman to be angry at him today…and all after he went and saved the world. "Just…have a lot on my mind. I'll see you tonight."

Jean gave her small smile before stepping toward him and pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips. His eyes fluttered shut, savoring the contact and resisting the urge to pull her closer and kiss her properly. She stepped back with a smile and turned to saunter down the hall.

His mind was reeling. Did that really just happen? And if it did, did it mean what he _thought_ it meant: He was dating Paris _and_ having an affair with Jean? He couldn't believe that. Sure, there had been women in his life but they rarely overlapped…mostly because he ended up outliving them.

"One thing at a time," Logan sighed to himself as he made his way back into the hall. "Talk to Charles, _then_ worry about the mess I made for myself."

His mind still reeling and his pace now quickened, he made his way to Charles' office, glad to find him alone when he reached it. He glanced around before stepping in as Charles finished looking something over.

"Close the door, Logan," Charles urged when the other man stepped. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah, my history lesson," Logan recalled, shutting the door and stepping toward one of the chairs on the other side of the desk where Charles sat.

"Actually, I was referring to the other issue on your mind," Charles replied, making Logan falter as he pulled out his chair, then he sighed, tiredly as he sat.

"Tell me you've known about it all along," Logan muttered.

"Yes, I've always known, but _you_ never knew I did…until now," Charles replied. "And for the record, I never approved of it."

"Hey, Prof, I'm not too crazy about the arrangement either," Logan confessed. "To be honest, I would've rather fought Scooter for her than have all this sneaking around."

"Perhaps what you meant to say was, you would've rather to leave well enough alone?" Charles hinted, making Logan give a small scoff and Charles sighed. "In any case, I believe it goes without saying that you have a choice to make."

"Might help if I knew a bit about the man I was, and the history you know," Logan retorted.

"The history, I can tell you, but I'm not sure you want to know the kind of man you were before."

"Was I _that _much of an ass?"

"I wouldn't say that, but there may be some that would disagree with me. For now, let me tell you what happened…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** reviews?


	2. Danger Room Romance

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Danger Room Romance<strong>_

"Why can't you tell me what's going on?" Storm questioned as she and Paris walked down one of the halls on the level below the school. All their classes done, they were heading for the Danger Room in X-Men uniforms for some long awaited and continual training. Paris gave a small sigh as they turned a corner, and Storm continued, "Your relationship with him was always volatile, but you never threatened to break up with him."

"I wasn't threatening to break up with him, Ororo," she assured her as they came to the door of the Danger Room, which automatically opened for them, letting them step right in without breaking their stride. "I told you, it's complicated. But that doesn't matter now because I'm not going anywhere after all. I'm staying in his room, ok?"

Storm stopped just inside the door and grasped Paris's arm to stop her as well, making the red-head meet her friend's gaze with a frown.

"Something is different about him, Paris," Storm reported, making Paris's blue eyes widen slightly in panic. She wasn't sure if anyone would believe what he'd done, let alone whether or not they should _know_. The only reason she believed it was because the Professor had shown her the images of what had happened and what he'd seen in Logan's mind during the events. "I don't know what it is, but there's something in his eyes that's changed."

"I thought _I _was the only one allowed to look so closely at his eyes," Paris smirked, trying to dismiss the conversation. "You have a thing for my man?"

"I'm serious," Storm insisted, releasing her arm to step farther into the Danger Room and the lights blasted on when the sensors caught her movements. "I asked him about something I told him when the two of you decided to have a relationship and he knew nothing about it. He's not himself."

"Look, all I can tell you for now is that…we're working on it," Paris replied, vaguely but honestly. "It's not really a problem, just a change. Maybe for the better. Trust me, we're fine."

"I don't like it when you use that word," Storm sighed, both women stopping in the center of the Danger Room. "It never turns out 'fine' when you use that word."

"Whatever," Paris sighed back, rolling her eyes as she pulled her hair up into a bun that ended up looking like a mass of messy curls on top of her head.

"This conversation isn't over," Storm warned her, lifting herself into the air.

"When is it ever?" Paris smirked, bouncing from foot to foot to get her blood going, shaking her hands as well. She could feel the kinetic energy of her ability coursing through her as she rolled her neck and shoulders to loosen up, wriggling her fingers at her sides where a purple glow emitted from them. "Ready for this?"

"I was about to ask you the same," Storm smirked as a gust of wind blew around them and Paris smirked, neither of them noticing the figure standing in the observation room. Paris lifted her hands as a purple glow emitted from them as she grinned up at Storm. "Not going to match me in the air?"

"You're not fooling me into giving you my strategy _this_ time," Paris smirked.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Storm retorted, sweeping her hand through the air and a gust of wind blew out towards Paris, who expertly dove out of the way and rolled behind a wall that rose from the floor.

Paris lifted her hands and gracefully swept them through the air, forming a bow with one hand and an arrow with the other, both glowing purple. She set the arrow in her bow and aimed for Storm around the wall then let it fly. A bolt of lightening came from nowhere and sliced through the kinetic arrow, but she launched another that Storm dodged easily as she flew through the air.

"You're forcing my hand, Storm," Paris smirked, her bow disappearing before she swept her hand through the air again to create a katana, then concentrated all her focus on lifting herself from the ground, holding the katana in both hands.

Paris launched herself toward Storm who used her gusts to try counteracting her, sending Paris into a tumble through the air and toward the wall. The red-head maneuvered herself through the air so that her feet landed on the wall and she pushed off of it, launching herself toward Storm again, swiping at her with the katana with a loud roar. A bolt of lightening came down and struck Paris's katana, making it disappear in a purple flash, but Paris had enough momentum to tackle Storm in mid-air. They both tumbled through the air, lightening flashing around the room just before a wind tunnel formed, with Storm in the center, and Paris holding onto her waist as she was trying to keep from being yanked off of her.

"Hanging in there, Paris?" Storm smirked, the wind tunnel still swirling around them and Paris still, somehow, held onto her.

Paris lifted a hand and swept it through the air, forming a small grappling hook attached to her wrist then aimed for the ceiling and launched it, letting it go until it hit the ceiling and dug in. She released Storm and held onto the kinetic rope before pushing off of Storm's back to launch them both out of the wind tunnel. Storm tumbled through the air from being shoved as Paris swung out of the fading wind tunnel as Storm fell to the ground in a roll, Paris landing on her feet and she swept her hand through the air to make her grappling hook disappear. Storm pushed herself into a sitting position, shaking the rattling from her head before giving a small gasp when the tip of a katana with a purple glow came up under her chin, Paris standing over her, holding the blade, smirking down at her friend.

"Yield?" the red-head panted through a smirk. "I've got you beat."

"Not quite," Storm smirked back.

Paris frowned before a bolt of lightening zapped her sword, making it disappear and a gust of wind blew her backward as it disappeared. She slammed into the far wall and slid down to the floor with a thud, then shook the rattling from her head as a cold breeze and snow gusted around the room.

"Trying to freeze me out again?!" Paris shouted over the wind blowing around her as she stood.

Storm lifted herself into the air again as Paris kept her eye on her, lifting a hand and sweeping it through the air, creating several, glowing, kinetic knives, all aimed at Storm. She raised her hand and pushed the knives toward Storm, keeping them in her hold to aim them perfectly. Storm sent bolts of lightening toward the knives coming at her but she couldn't take them all out. Storm gasped when a blade whizzed by her ear just before the others snagged on her uniform and cape, dragging her toward the wall behind her and pinning her there. Paris smirked as she strolled toward Storm, the blizzard dying down as the weather witch wriggled to be free of the kinetic knives.

"_Now_ who's hangin' out?" Paris laughed, crossing her arms in front of her as Storm glared down at her.

Slow clapping echoed through the Danger Room, making both women frown before Paris waved a hand to make her knives disappear, letting Storm float down from the wall and land next to the red-head as they both turned to one of the doors leading into the room. Logan was still clapping as he sauntered into the room, making Paris scoff and roll her eyes as he stepped up to them in his boots and leather jacket.

"Pretty impressive," Logan smirked, cocking a brow at Paris.

"Yeah, you always thought so," Paris smirked back, making Storm frown between them in wonder, but she said nothing. "Care to join the training session?"

"If you think you can handle it," Logan retorted, and she noticed the glint in his eye. She'd seen it before…whenever he'd watched her fight. He looked to Storm and shrugged, "How 'bout you? Still mad at me? You can blow off some steam."

"Wish I could," Storm smirked back, making Paris frown at her in wonder as she made her way around Logan toward the exit. "I have to meet one of the students to help with his senior project."

"What career did he pick that he needs _your_ help?" Paris wondered.

"Weather man," Storm replied, making the couple chuckle as she waved to Paris on her way out. The red-head waved back until Storm disappeared and the door shut behind her as Logan turned back to Paris.

"Well…you gonna ditch too?" he asked Paris, making her look to him with a slight frown before she smiled, slyly at him.

"Why?" she retorted. "You think I can't handle whatever you can dish out?"

"I just wouldn't want you to break a nail," he shot back, stepping away to give them some room for the coming fight. He could see the look in her eyes. She was ready for a fight.

"Oh, don't you worry about my nails," she smirked as they braced themselves, their gazes never leaving the other's. "I always keep 'em nice and sharp."

"Enough flirting, sweetheart," Logan snarled, slightly before unsheathing his claws. "Show me what else you've got."

"With pleasure," she retorted, sweeping her hand through the air to create a katana then grasped it with both hands.

Logan charged toward her, but instead of moving out of the way, she stared him down, her sword glowing brighter and brighter. He reared back with a fist to swipe at her…only to be stopped by her sword. Their eyes met as he stared at her in disbelief when his claws didn't cut through the blade.

"Not only…can I create anything I can think of out of kinetic energy…" Paris strained under the effort of holding him back as he pushed against her, "…but I can make the flow of energy strong enough to withstand your adamantium."

Logan swept his other fist toward her, forcing her to duck and use her kinetic powers to help herself slide, feet first, between his legs, her sword disappearing, causing Logan to stumble forward from the sudden lack of resistance before he spun around as she jumped to her feet. She swept both hands through the air to form two, long batons, then linked them together to form a staff as he regained his footing and braced himself, waiting for _her _to attack this time. She spun the staff in her hands before she swung it at him with all her strength, but he ducked low enough to dodge the blow then somersaulted toward her, pulling his claws back into his hands.

Kneeling at her feet, he wrapped an arm around one of her knees and pushed her backward, making her lose her balance and fall onto her back with a shout of pain when she landed with him on top of her. Paris glared up at him as he hovered above her with a smirk of triumph before pressing her staff across his chest and pushing against the opposite shoulder of the arm still holding onto her leg. She rolled them until Logan was on his back, still holding onto her knee, allowing her to kneel on his shoulder, pinning him with it and the staff as she shoved it against his neck, making him choke as she glared down at him.

They remained in that position for some time, Logan not moving to push her away and Paris's glare burning hotter and hotter with each second. She pushed against her staff to sit up, making it disappear and he gasped for air before coughing and frowning up at her as he laid back. She was still glaring at him as she remained kneeling on his chest.

"You're holding back!" she snarled, making his frown deepen as he stared at her.

"What?" he blurted and her blue gaze burned even hotter.

"You're not giving your all to this!" she snapped again, punching his chest with all her might in one fist, making him jump in surprise when a slight surge of kinetic energy accompanied the impact. She was angry enough to lose some control over her ability. "You would've tried to _kill _my before! _You _would get pissed off when I would hold back on you! Tell me to fight like I'm fighting the enemy for my life!"

"Yeah, you _should _fight like that, but I thought—"

"Fight me, dammit!" she cut in, snarling an inch away from his face as she dug her knee into his shoulder.

She leaned back again and he unwrapped his arm from around her knee as she reared back with a fist to punch him. He blocked the blow before pressing his free arm to the opposite side of her neck and rolling them so that he was on top of her again, his forearm across her neck, ready to choke her if he chose to.

However, instead of choking her, he gripped her wrists and pulled her hands over her head, his knees on either side of her hips. He quickly took both her tiny wrists in one of his large hands, his now free hand pressed against the floor at her waist, supporting his weight above her as she struggled to be free. When she finally stopped struggling and glared up at him, he smirked down at her, making her grit her teeth, and he could see the anger in her blue eyes.

"_Now _who's holding back?" Logan retorted, still smirking.

"The hell are you talking about?" Paris shot back, indignantly.

"You can use your powers to get out of this. What are you waiting for?"

She glared up at him for a moment, her face slowly shifting from pale and freckled to beet red as she turned her head to avoid his gaze. The blush ran from her ears and all the way down her neck, disappearing beneath the collar of her uniform and Logan was dying to pull the collar down to see just how far that blush went.

"Guess you're comfortable then?" he smirked, cocking a brow at her.

"Shut up," she shot back, still avoiding his gaze.

Logan gave a chuckle as he still watched her. He couldn't believe how quickly he'd become attracted to her. When he'd been watching her train with Storm, he'd been impressed. He always did like a girl that could hold her own in a fight, and this little training session between them just further proved that to him. He was starting to see why she was in his life.

"You gonna get off me now?" Paris grumbled, still blushing, staring at him.

Instead of answering, Logan leaned closer to her, making her frown at him in shock and wonder before she gasped when she felt his breath against her neck. He inhaled deeply, trailing his face up her neck, making her sigh when the tip of his nose brushed against her earlobe, and she couldn't keep still as she nearly writhed beneath him. Her eyes fluttered shut as she pumped her fists, still being held above her head.

"You as turned on as I am?" he smirked into her ear, knowing the answer already…he could smell it on her.

"Why the hell are you asking that when you know the answer already?" she sighed, her eyes still closed.

"Just wanna hear yousay it," he smirked, finally pulling back to look into her eyes as she opened them to glare at him again.

"Get off," she snapped.

"Move around a little more and I just might," he retorted.

"Screw you!"

"You have already, and enjoyed it, I'm sure."

"Wolverine, let me go, or I swear to god, I'm gonna create a knife, aim it at your balls and cut them off."

"They'll grow back," Logan shrugged before frowning down at her glare. "You _really _don't like being vulnerable, do you?"

"You told me vulnerability would get me killed," she snarled.

"But you're still turned on."

"Bite me!"

"Only if you're lucky."

"I…said…get…_off_!" she roared.

The wind was knocked out of him, as if he'd been punched in the gut, the shock of the impact causing him to release his hold on her just as he was thrown back and off of her. He slammed into the wall before sliding down to the floor as Paris shot to her feet, marching toward him as he shook the rattling from his head before looking up at her when she stopped in front of him. She lifted her hands, flipping two fingers up in a beckoning motion, creating restraints around his wrists and neck, pinning him to the wall as he sat back against it, staring up at her with wide eyes.

"Dammit, Logan!" she snapped, stomping her foot as he tried to wriggle out of the restraints. "The Professor went through great pains to get my powers under control, and then you go and turn my world upside-down with this consciousness switching crap! I can't—!"

Paris choked, tears welling in her eyes and Logan felt his heart clench with guilt before she looked away and swept a hand through the air in front of her, effectively dissipating the restraints. He didn't move as he watched her when she looked back at him, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"You were my rock, Logan," she shuddered, her lower lip quivering, and he couldn't help but think…she was gorgeous. "You kept me steady. We did that for each other. That's what we _were_ for each other, but now…now you don't even know who I _am_!"

"Paris, we talked about this—" he began as he stood, but he was cut off when he was shoved against the wall again as she stepped even closer to him to glare at him an inch away from his face.

"Yeah, we talked about it, but I'm still feeling it," she shot back. "I can't just switch it off, Logan. Just because we talked it out doesn't make it hurt any less!"

"Ok," he nodded, making her expression change to surprise at his calm, despite the fact that she was still holding him against the wall. He suddenly started sliding down the wall to be placed on his feet and he looked her in the eye. She was a head shorter than him, making him loom over her as she had to nearly lean her head fully back to look up at him. His hand came up and gently stroked the tips of his fingers over her cheek as he said, "Then we'll fix it. I'm having a hard time with this too, ok? Charles just told me everything that happened after 1973 and my head is _still _spinning."

Guilt swept over her as she looked away from him, his hand falling from her cheek. She was being selfish, wallowing in her own upset when she knew full well he was having a hard time of it too. He was completely lost. She now realized it wasn't just about _him_ getting to know _her_…she would have to get to know him all over again.

"Look, I'm…sorry," she murmured looking back up at him as he only watched her. "I'm being selfish and only thinking about how this is effecting me. I forgot, there's two of us going through this."

"Least we'll be on the same page together," he smirked, making her smile back with a nod.

Paris lightly bit her lower lip in thought before she asked, "Um…do you wanna get some dinner? I haven't eaten yet."

"You asking me out, Freckles?" he smirked, making her blue eyes widen to saucers before she swallowed, registering his question and blushing deeply, then averted his gaze. "You're cute when you blush like that, ya know?"

Paris kept her gaze away from Logan, even when he took a step closer to move a long curl that had escaped her messy bun and tuck it behind her ear. She swallowed hard as his finger trailed gently down her neck.

"Wonder how far that blush goes," he murmured and she finally looked up at him, making him cock a brow at her gaze before something happened next that he certainly didn't expect…at least not yet.

Paris shoved him back against the wall with all her might, making him stare at her in shock, before she planted her lips to his, her fists gripping his leather jacket to pull him closer. Logan's eyes went wide in shock for a moment before the scent of her pheromones washed over him and he threw his arms around her, one around her waist, the other grabbing onto the bun her hair was somehow still in. He turned and pressed her to the wall, making her gasp into the lip lock before he grabbed her hands and pinned them to the wall on either side of her head as his tongue slid over her lower lip. She kept her lips pressed together as she smiled against his, making him frown and slowly pull back to look her in the eyes. She grinned at him, making his frown deepen.

"I only give in so far, Logan," she smirked, making him cock a brow at her again. She tugged her hands free, still grinning up at him, then pressed a finger to his chest to push on it, making him take a few steps back as she took the same steps forward. She trailed her finger up his neck then gently scratched under his chin before pulling her hand away. "If you behave, you might just find out how far that blush goes…and how far I give in, tonight."

Logan's gaze met hers again and she lightly bit her lip as she noted the hunger in his gaze.

"You bite your lip a lot," he noticed, then smirked, "I'd like to do that too, if you'd let me."

"Like I said, _if _you behave," she smirked back, turning and sauntering toward the exit. He watched her walk away, admiring the sway of her hips as he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. She was a god damn trap designed just for him…and by now, _she _knew that. He was really seeing why he'd been so attracted to her. She stopped in the threshold and turned to him just as he looked away from her rear to meet her gaze. "You coming with me to dinner or what…Howly?"

"As in Howlett," he scoffed, strolling toward her. "Cute. So Wolverine when you're pissed, Logan the rest of the time…what's it mean when you call me that?"

"Means I'm playful," she smirked as he caught up and they made their way out of the Danger Room, the door shutting behind them.

"What other nicknames you got for me?" he wondered, digging a hand into the inside pocket of his leather jacket and pulling out one his cigars.

"You'll find out later," she smirked, glancing at him as he bit the tip off the cigar then stuck in between his teeth to start chewing on it. She reached into a small pouch of the belt on her uniform and pulled out a book of matches as they still walked, pulling one out and striking it as they stopped and turned to each other in the hall. "Probably as many as you have for me. Xavier would kill me if he saw me doing this, but I think you need it."

Paris held the match up, cupping her hand around it to keep any breezes from blowing it out as he held his cigar to it and puffed. Their gazes met and she smirked as he kept his gaze on her, puffing a moment longer before pulling back and she shook the match to put it out.

"And if _he_ doesn't kill me, the second-hand smoke just might," she added, making him chuckle as they resumed their walk down the hall.

"_Logan…_"

He stopped in his tracks again, making Paris stop a couple of steps ahead of him and turn a frown of wonder at him.

"Logan?" she called, making his gaze meet hers again in wide-eyed surprise. "You ok?"

"Yeah," he nodded, the echo of Jean's call still rolling around in his head as he strolled forward again. "Just remembered I have something I need to do. I'll meet you later, ok?"

"What about dinner?" she asked as he marched past her.

"Save me a plate," he called back, waving a hand as he didn't even look back at her, making her sigh in exasperation as she watched him round a corner.

"He's not ok," she muttered, marching after him, but when she reached the corner, she stopped and glanced around it to see him still heading for the elevator. "And what the hell does he have to do that's more important than a meal?"

Paris leaned back against the wall and snapped her fingers, making a purple glow surround her body. She'd learned a long time ago she could use her kinetic energy to create a shield around her body that could not only protect her, but could also contain her scent when she wanted to take him by surprise. Her shield in place, she lifted herself into the air, as high as the ceiling would allow and silently followed Logan to the elevator, hiding herself when he stepped in and faced the doors.

She made her way toward another elevator to take her up when she noticed he was heading up as well. Her shield dropped as she set herself on her feet for the journey up, but once the doors opened again, she raised the shield again, deciding to head after him on foot this time. She saw him heading for the gardens, making her frown in wonder before she realized that beyond that point were woods.

"What the hell is he going there for?" she whispered, making sure he didn't notice she was following him.

He made his way out and past the gardens, and once she was out the door, she lifted herself into the air to see if she could see who he was meeting, knowing that must have been the reason he was heading that way. Part of her knew who he was meeting, but another part of her hoped she was just being paranoid.

Her heart plummeted into her stomach and she felt like she would be sick when she saw the tall, lithe red-head she had dreaded seeing emerge from the woods to greet Logan. She gritted her teeth, the glow around her body burning brighter as she clenched her fists at her sides when Jean hugged Logan. She didn't even notice when he didn't hug her quite as enthusiastically in return.

She had known there had been something between them before Logan had gone through this little change of his, but she had taken some comfort in knowing that it would most likely end since he didn't know about it. At least, she thought he didn't, or maybe Jean was just too irresistible for him? That thought made her shield around her glow even brighter. Her rage was getting the better of her as she watched Jean take Logan's hand to lead him deeper into the woods.

"She gets whatever she wants," Paris ground out, a tear rolling down her cheek as they disappeared from her sight. "She got the Jock, and now she wants the Bad Boy. Not this time. She's not winning this one. She can have the Boy Scout…the Wolverine is _mine_."

Paris turned and floated down to the ground again, lowering her shield and marching back into the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** it's on like Donky Kong! ...I couldn't help it. reviews?


	3. Rendezvous

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Rendezvous<strong>_

Logan swallowed when he saw Jean waiting at the edge of the woods as he approached, his heart fluttering in his chest but he didn't let his nervousness show over his expression as he pulled his cigar into his hand. She didn't notice him at first, but when she finally looked his way she smiled and met him halfway, hugging him tightly, taking him by surprise. Something felt off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was keeping him from hugging her in return. This didn't seem like the Jean Grey he knew. Then again, it was a different timeline…it possibly _wasn't_ the Jean Grey he knew.

Jean pulled back to smile, coyly at him before she frowned slightly, and Logan knew that look. She'd sensed something with her telepathy. She glanced up behind him, at the sky and her smile grew before she looked back at him, making him frown in wonder and try to turn to look up as well. She took his chin into her hand to keep him from doing so, still smiling, then took his hand to pull him along.

"Jean, what did you see?" he wondered, letting her drag him deeper into the woods. She didn't answer as she weaved around the trees before coming to stop and facing him with that coy smile.

"You gonna tell me why you were acting strange earlier?" she murmured and he couldn't help but smirk back at her.

"Can't you just read my mind?" he shot back but she gave a frown of confusion, making his smirk fall as well.

"You made me promise not to when we're together," she reminded him.

"Right," he nodded, pretending to recall then smirked, "I was testing you."

"Logan, you've been acting strange all day," she noticed, placing her hands on his chest as she looked him in the eye. "First this morning, which I had to nearly use my telepathy on Scott to convince him there was nothing between us, and then he had to cover your classes while you were locked in the Professor's office all day. Is something wrong?"

_If you only knew_, he thought, but only sighed, recalling that Charles had told him not to tell anyone about what had happened. Honestly, he didn't want to have to explain everything to everyone that asked about it. It would take way too long, and it was too much trouble to explain the same story a hundred times over.

However…there was one thing he had decided to make right, and he had a feeling she wasn't going to like it.

"Look, Jean, we have to talk," he sighed, making her frown deepen as he took her hands in his to lower them from his chest. "This – you and me – I don't think this is such a good idea…anymore."

Jean's frown deepened in disbelief and confusion as she took a step back from him, her hands falling from his grasp as they kept each other's gazes.

"Are you serious?" she scoffed, but she was completely unamused. "After everything you said about Paris not doing it for you anymore, all the arguments you've been getting into, and now you're…you're breaking up with me? What, you're just gonna throw away the last three months we've spent together?"

"Look, Paris and I are trying to work it out now, ok?" he tried, being vague as hell, and he was sure she could tell that without even using her telepathy. "We can't do that…if I'm still seeing you."

If he was being truthful with himself, he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep up with two women _and _his memories being different. Paris was the only one that knew about it, and he wanted to keep it that way. He was sure Jean would understand, but he wasn't even sure if she was anything like the Jean Grey he remembered.

"You told me there _was _no, 'working it out'," she recalled.

"Well, apparently, I was wrong," he replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"It means we're done, Jean," he snarled, getting irritated because he was having to repeat himself. He didn't really want to hurt her, or anger her, but she wasn't responding the way he used to…which led him to believe something just wasn't right after all.

Jean squared her shoulders as she glared at him, and he hated the look she was giving him but he knew he was doing the right thing. He had to choose one or the other. He couldn't have both, and right now, he was choosing to get to know Paris. Jean sauntered toward him, stopping an inch away from his face to look him in the eye again.

"You won't be happy with her," she murmured, making him frown in wonder. "And when you realize that, I'll be waiting."

She marched around him, shoving his shoulder as she passed, making him turn completely around to watch her stomp away. He gave a sigh before lifting his cigar to chew on it again, glancing up before making a double take when something caught his eye making his shoulders slump.

"Oh, hell," he muttered as the spec he had noticed charged toward him, giving way to the image of a red-head he now recognized.

Logan tossed his cigar away and braced himself, lifting his hands up as a roar filled the evening air, drawing closer to him. He lifted his hands and grabbed onto Paris's shoulders, her own arms outstretched and her hands grabbing onto his, the force of the impact pushing Logan back and he slid across the dirt, his boots digging in as she glared at him, teeth gritted in anger. She brought her feet in front of her and pushed off his chest, sending him stumbling backward until he lost his footing and he fell onto his back as she lowered herself to her feet in front of him, still glaring at him.

"You are an _idiot_!" she snapped, the glow of her kinetic energy bursting purple around her for a moment with her angry roar as Logan struggled to sit up. "After all that crap you told me about you choosing me for a reason and then you go and meet up with _her_?!"

"Paris, listen, it's not what you think," he urged, standing to dust himself off as she still glared at him.

"'Not what I think'?!" Paris shot back. "You wanna know how long this little affair lasted before you got here? Three months! And I knew the _whole _time! So either you're playing some kind of sick game, or this new you remembers _something _about those three months!"

"I don't know shit about what went on before!" he snarled, marching up and looming over her, both staring angrily at the other. "She cornered me this morning and wanted me to meet her here, so I did. The Professor told me what was going on, and I came here to tell her, whatever was going on between me and her was _done_! So beat me all you want, but I made my decision and it was _you_!"

Paris's face dropped to an expression of absolute disbelief as Logan still stared at her then gave a grunt before he marched around her, grabbing her wrist as he did and dragging her behind him as he walked.

"L-Logan where are we going?" she asked, nervously.

"You wanted dinner, didn't you?" he snapped, not looking back at her as he still dragged her toward the mansion. "Or did you get something to eat inside?"

"I…haven't been in the mansion," she replied, stumbling behind him. "I was about to head in but I changed my mind. I was so angry that I wanted to confront you."

"You must've been what she saw behind me, then," he realized, not looking at her as he dragged her around to the garage of the mansion before grumbling, "Well, you happy now?"

She lowered her gaze to her feet in guilt but didn't respond. She rammed into his back when he suddenly stopped, but he still held her hand, keeping her from stumbling and falling as she looked ahead at the garage, where he had brought them to a stop.

"Which of these wheels are mine?" he questioned, still not looking at her.

"What?" she blurted, staring wide eyes at him before looking back at the vehicles in the spacious garage. "Oh…the Harley."

Logan frowned at her before looking back to the selection of vehicles in the garage again. The Hummer in the corner was certainly the X-Van, and the sports car was Scott's – he knew that boy scout's style anywhere – and there were a few other sensible cars lined up that he guessed belonged to everyone else…and that was when he noticed it. The 1948 Harley Davidson Panhead sitting on the other end of the garage next to a purple Kawasaki Ninja 300 ABS. Paris glanced up at him, watching his stare of awe before he stepped toward the bike, still holding her hand and pulling her with him.

"I bought this?" he nearly breathed, releasing her hand to set his fingers, reverently on the handlebar closest to him.

"Well, not exactly," Paris replied, stepping up to him, making his shoulders slump.

"Don't tell me I stole it," he sighed, making her giggle and he looked to her in wide-eyed shock.

"No," she laughed, shaking her head slightly and he let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding before giving a frown when he noticed a blush come to her cheeks as she looked away from him. "Um…_I_ bought it for you."

Logan's eyes widened at her again, this time in disbelief as she stepped around the bike toward the Ninja sitting next to it, lifting the leather motorcycle sitting on the seat of the bike and slipping it on before pulling the helmet hanging from one of the handlebars and fiddling with the strap as she turned to him.

"You have no idea how much research I had to do to find the right one," she murmured before stepping around the bike again to stop in front of him. He stared at her as she still fiddled with her helmet, and he noticed the purple silhouette of a female archer against the black of the helmet. "And you don't even wanna know how much I had to save for it. I gave it to you on the anniversary of the day we met."

"Pretty extravagant gift," he replied, still watching her as she gave a small shrug.

"Well…ten years is a definite milestone for me," she replied, finally looking up and meeting his wide-eyed stare. "I've never had any kind of relationship with a guy that lasted that long. The closest thing would probably be the Professor, but he's not my boyfriend." She suddenly frowned at him when he still stared at him. "This is your favorite, right? You told me it was."

"Yeah," he nodded, glancing back at the bike before looking back at her as she sighed in relief with a small smile.

The realization of how much he meant to this woman hit him once again. This had to have cost her a fortune, based on the price he recalled buying the same model off the line back then. He couldn't believe he'd been sneaking around with Jean when Paris seemed so sweet and thoughtful enough to go through a whole lot of trouble to find his favorite motorcycle for him.

Paris was about to lift her helmet and pull it onto her head, but he placed a hand on it to stop her, making her look up at him in wonder.

"Tell me I thanked you for that," he urged, lowering his hand from the helmet. She gave a small smile, making his heart clench in guilt at what he saw behind her eyes. He knew the answer already.

"Well…" she muttered, fiddling with the straps of her helmet as she cast her eyes down, making his heart clench so tightly he could hardly breathe. He was getting a look at the kind of man he'd become after 1973 and he was ashamed of himself. "N-No, you didn't. Not really. I could tell you liked it, but you're not the type to really…express gratitude with words."

"Did I at least make it up to you for that?" he hoped, but when she kept her eyes cast down and gave a shrug, he knew the answer to _that _question as well.

"You sort of…forgot our anniversary," she mumbled, making him sigh in exasperation at himself.

"God, why the hell are you still with me?" he wondered, and she finally looked up at him in wide-eyed wonder as he looked away from her, feeling more guilt than before. He'd taken her for granted, cheated on her, and who knew what else he would find out about their relationship…and yet she was still here. No wonder she was so angry.

"I was about to give you an ultimatum today until…this happened," she replied, gesturing to him as she referred to his recent 'memory lapse.' She stepped closer to him, brushing something from his jacket before giving a small shrug and smiling up at him. "Maybe you can make it up to me next year?"

Logan gave a growl of agitation at himself before yanking her helmet from her and gripping her wrist to pull her toward him, making her gasp and stare at him in shock. He planted his lips to hers, but she didn't pull away as he wrapped his other arm around her, holding her helmet against her lower back to pull her closer into him. Her eyes fluttered shut as she melted into the kiss, lifting her hands to wrap them around his neck, pulling him closer in return. A moment later they pulled back and she was left breathless for a moment as he looked down at her, but her eyes were still closed as she remained in a daze.

"Consider that a start," he murmured, still holding her and she was pulled out of her trance by his voice, her eyes fluttering open to stare at him in wide-eyed wonder. "Where are we having dinner?"

"Oh," she blurted, as he released her and stepped back to hand her helmet back to her, which she took from him. "Just head down the driveway, turn right then take the first left and keep going till you come to it."

"Come to what?" he asked, swinging a leg over the bike to sit on it as she stepped next to him.

"You can't miss it, trust me," she replied before shaking her hair back, making ready to slip her helmet on.

"Oh, by the way…" he trailed off, making her look up at him in wonder. "You have the keys for this, right?"

Paris frowned for a split second before rolling her eyes and setting her helmet on the seat behind him. He frowned at her in return as she approached him, standing an inch away from him at eye level now that he was seated on the bike. She gave a coy smile before reaching out and slipping her hand under his leather jacket to slide her fingers into the inside pocket. When she pulled her hand back she jingled the keys she'd found there in front of his face, still smiling.

"You always keep them in your favorite jacket," she smiled as he raised his hand to take the keys and she set them in his palm. "You never go _anywhere_ without your favorite jacket."

"You know every move I make, don't you?" he smirked as she took her helmet again and this time pulled it onto her head.

"Every breath you take," she shot back with a smirk, making him chuckle as she strapped the helmet on and pulled the faceshield down.

Logan started the engine, revving it before he steadied the bike as she readied herself to climb on. She placed her hand on his shoulder to steady herself and swung her leg over to sit, her hands reflexively slipping around his waist before she hesitated and brought them a little higher up to his chest. He smirked and glanced at her over his shoulder, making her look to him in wonder through her faceshield.

"Not sure what to hang on to?" he teased, making her glare up at him and he gave a chuckle before hitting the gas and the bike shot forward, making her give a scream as she was pushed back slightly, but she managed to throw her arms around him and pull herself against him before she fell off.

The sun now setting and almost below the horizon, Paris thought it would've been a romantic setting if it wasn't for the fact that they were picking at each other as if had just met. She regretted confronting him the way she had after she saw Jean leave him in the woods, but she'd been so angry. They said nothing as he drove them down the street, taking the left as she'd told him, and now they were heading down a long stretch of open road.

Logan caught some lights on the horizon against the dark twilight sky and started to slow down, staring in wide-eyed shock. They came to a stop in front of the dive and parked, but when he didn't tell her to dismount and he only stared at the outside of the place she'd told him to go, she frowned up at him, saying nothing. She climbed off the bike to step next to him again, making him look at her with wide eyes as she pulled off her helmet.

"What's the matter?" she asked, tousling her hair to make it look less like a helmet had just mashed down some of her curls.

"Oh, nothing," he blurted, shaking his head as if to shake himself back to reality. He pushed the kickstand down and dismounted the bike as she stepped back to give him room. Instead of heading inside, he leaned back on the bike, crossing his arms over his chest and she looked at him in wonder. "This just doesn't seem like the kind of place a girl would like."

"You mean a girl like me?" she smirked, leaning over to hang the helmet on the handlebar next to him.

"I never met a girl…_any _girl, that liked a place like this," he replied, unmoving from leaning on the bike.

"This place is special to me," Paris smiled, looking to the building, making him frown in wonder before she looked back at him, still smiling. "This is where we had our first official date."

"Oh, yeah?" he smirked as she stepped closer to him. "Let me guess, you were disappointed?"

"No," she replied, honestly. "Honestly, I didn't expect anything less. It's very…you. Besides, they have the best steak _and _beer here."

He gave a chuckle before looking up at the sky, still leaning on his bike and she followed his gaze. It was now dark enough to let the stars peek through the blanket of blue above them.

"Been a long time since I've seen clear skies," he murmured as she stepped closer to lean next to him on the bike and look up at the sky as well.

"Logan?"

He responded with a grunt, neither one of them looking away from the stars.

"Tell me about the future you remember," Paris murmured.

"I thought the Professor showed you that future," he recalled, finally looking away from the sky to look at her as she looked down at the dirt, tracing circles in it with the toe of her boot.

"He did," she nodded before looking back up at him, their gazes meeting and she felt her heart skip as he stared down at her. "But…I wanna hear it from _you_."

He sighed as he lifted an arm to wrap it around her shoulders, pulling her close as she stared up at him with wide eyes. He gave her a sad smile before looking back up at the sky, slightly rubbing her arm.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," he replied.

Paris chewed on her lower lip before glancing to the dive then looking back up at the night sky. Another romantic setting, and despite the situation they were in, she couldn't help but enjoy his warmth as he still held her.

"So…" she began, feeling the need to ask something that had been on her mind for some time. He looked to her when she cast her gaze down again, waiting for her to continue. "In the future you remember…was I there at all? I mean…did you ever see me? Was I still a student?"

He sighed, looking away from her to concentrate on searching his memory for her face. He knew he wouldn't forget a girl with a cute face like hers. Then again, all he could ever see back then was Jean.

"I didn't see you," he admitted, making her nod as she looked away from him again to twiddle her thumbs and his heart clenched in guilt again. "Maybe I'll remember something later."

She nodded again with a small shrug, still not looking at him, making him sigh in irritation at himself. He grabbed onto her hand and pulled her toward the door.

"Let's head in, Freckles," he urged, pulling her a step behind him. "I'm starving."

"Yeah," she replied, stumbling behind him. "Me too."

Paris couldn't help but notice that as he pulled her along, he was doing something he'd done since they began their relationship…he was a step ahead of her, keeping her behind him, protecting her. She couldn't help but smile as she realized he may not have been as different as she thought he was after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **reviews?


End file.
